The invention relates to a process for the preparation of a hydrocarbon mixture from a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, using a catalyst combination containing one or more metal components with catalytic activity for the conversion of an H.sub.2 /CO mixture into acyclic hydrocarbons and a carrier.
In an investigation by the applicants concerning this process it was found that it has two drawbacks. In the first place, when using space velocities acceptable in actual practice, the conversion of the H.sub.2 /CO mixture is unsatisfactory. Further, the process yields a product substantially consisting of hydrocarbons with more than 12 carbon atoms in the molecule and too few hydrocarbons with 5-12 carbon atoms in the molecule.
Further investigation by the Applicant concerning this process has shown that the two above-mentioned drawbacks can be obviated by using a laminar compound, preferably a laminar crystalline silicate as catalyst carrier, i.e., by contacting the feed with a catalyst containing one or more metal components with catalytic activity for the conversion of an H.sub.2 /CO mixture into acyclic hydrocarbons, which metal components are preferably chosen from the group formed by Fe, Ni, Co, Cr and Ru, and which component(s) is/are deposited on a laminar compound, preferably a laminar crystalline silicate capable of absorbing metal ions or metal salts by intercalation. In this manner it is not only achieved that, when using space velocities acceptable in actual practice, a very high conversion of the H.sub.2 /CO mixture is obtained, but moreover that the reaction product consists substantially of hydrocarbons with 5-12 carbon atoms in the molecule.